1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable band saw sharpener having a portable frame for receiving a saw blade. A hand-operated motor powers a grinding disc, and structure is provided, allowing for the selective and adjustable sharpening of the saw blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sharpening devices for saw blades are often bulky and permanently fixed, designed for mounting in industrial factories and tool shops. The sharpeners produce a great burden in terms of time and energy expenditure when such devices are to be transported, assembled or repaired. Additionally, these permanently fixed blade sharpeners are designed for the sharpening of a particular blade or tool type, they are not adaptable to multiple types of blades of varying sizes.
It is desirable to have a sharpening device capable of sharpening the teeth of multiple types of saw blades, in various configurations and sizes. Further, since saw blades are used in a wide variety of locations, from factories to outdoor construction sites, it is also desirable to provide an easily transportable saw blade sharpener.
Thus, a portable band saw sharpener solving the aforementioned problems is desired.